love, dont leave alone in here
by kaorukasuga arakida
Summary: lee hye rin dnegan jaejoong adalah temen masa kecil. mereka selalu bersama. sayang, kedekatan lee hye rin malah mengundang cinta buat hye gyo ke jaejong


Kali ini aku memang di takdirkan untuk menjadi temannya saja. Meski setiap kali aku bisa melihatnya dari samping. Meski aku harus menjadi teman kerjanya saa. Tapi, aku benar benar ingin sekali menjadi sesuatu yang penting. Aku tersneyum saat melihat lembaran pr di depanku. Tentu, lelaki di sebalahku yang ku sukai ini hanya menghela nafas saat melihatku hanya cengar cengir karena melihat soal ini.

Hari ini peerku mengumpul did epannya. Dia hanya menghela nafas kesal karena melihatku menggampangkan pelajaran matematika. Ya. Cowok di depanku ini adalah jaejoong oppa. Sedangkan aku, temen masa kecilnya, lee hye rien. Kalau kata orang, aku ini termasuk cewek yang benar benar di tolak tapi amsih tetap bersikeras. Padahal, memang begitu. Sayang, aku belum pernah mengatakan cinta padanya.

Itu perbedaanya denganku dan para fansnya. Aku dekat dan belum pernah menjadi kisah cintanya. Tapi, mereka menganggap kami benar beanr pacaran. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan tapi did alam hatiku benar benar menari bahagia.

Aku bermimpi dan tentu berharap, dia bisa melingkar cincin perak berbentuk love yang di titipkan nenek jaejoong untuk orang yang dia sayangi. Tapi, itu hanya harapanku. Ku kira dnegan terus bersamanay dia bisa mengetahui perasaanku. Tapi, amlah aku yang menyatukan sahabatku dengan jaejoong.

"hegh bodh!. Ngapain ngelamun?!"bentaknya memukul meja. Aku kaget . hampir saja aku jatuh dari kursi. Tapi, aku langsung diam saat tatapan mata sok coolnya menatapku. Ahh.. mata yang cool ini semakin membuat jantungku berdebar. Aku hanya cengar cengir lalu kembali menatap soal itu.

"oppaa!!". Teriak hye gyo berlari mengahampiri jaejoong. Aku kembali terdiam. Aku nggak tahu kalau perasaan ini benar benar membuat [eerutku mual. Tubuhku bergemetar dan rasanya ngin sekali menangis. Bagaimana pun caranya, aku harus bsia menahan aoir mata ini dan kecemburuan ini. Dia bukan apa apaku. Dia hanya teman masa kecilku dan teman belajarku. Harusnya aku bersyukur hanya menjadi temannya seperti ini, aku maish bisa melihat wajahnya yang keren.

"hai, hye gyo. Kamu udah balik ke jogja?'sahut jaejoong dengan senyumnya. Aku ingin dia senyum seperti ini tapi karena aku. Ahh bodoh banget !!. itu nggak mungkin!.

"aku udah pulang. Oh ya ini hadiah buat kamu, hye rin"katanya menyerahkan sebingkus kotak berwarna merah kesukaanku. Aku mengangguk lalu menerimanya."kalau ini buat kamu oppa"katanya dnegan menyerahkan benda besar dan sepertinya itu membuat jaejoong senang. Nggak saat aku memberikan benda kecil dan dia hanya menerima dnegan sikap dinginya. Apa memang seperti itu dia denganku?. Dia selalu cuek. Saat aku mengajaknya jalan jalan saja dia seperti menolak dnegan tegas.

"makasih"katanya lalu melirikku, dingin. Matanya itu sangat dingin. Aku tahu dia benar benar malas berteman denganku.

"aku mau ke kantin"sahutku yang hanya di jawab hye gyo saja.

Aku benci dia!!. Mungkin, kalua ada anak cowok baru, pasti aku bakal berpindah dan minta anak baru itu mengajariku dari pada dia, nggak ada sifat manisnya dneganku!. Arasanya, hatiku panas. Apa harus dia seperti itu dneganku?!. Kepalaku terasa berat memikirkannya.

"hye rin!"panggil seseornag. Aku menengok. Ku lihat waahnya yang panjang seperti ayam tapi rapi, berlari menghampiriku. Dnegan sepatu ket putihnya dna baju seragam yanng dia model. Aku smeakin lebih memilih kalua dia yang pantsa di cap cowok terpopuler. Maybe!. Tapi, jujur masih keren jaejoong oppa. Dia benar benar manis, sifatnya yang bikin aku bisa jatuh di dalam pelukannya.

"ada apa?"tanyaku saat dia ada di depanku

"anu.. kamu ada waktu kan hari sabtu". Ujarnya dengan nafas terengah engah

"nggak. Kenapa?"tanyaku bingung. Dia mengatur nafasnya.

"aku ingin ngajak kamu makan"katanya langsung saat dia sudah mengatur nafasnya.

"hah?". Aku kaget. Dia menarik tanganku dengan lembut. Dia memberikan sebungkus coklat untukku. Warna kesukaanku. Dari mana dia tahu kalau biru adalah warna kesukaanku. Aku tersenyum yang berarti aku setuju. Lebih baik, aku janjian dengannya dari pada harus terus mneunggu sifatnya berubah.

Malamnya, aku benar benar siap siap untuk menghadiri acarn kencam pertamaku. Ehhh.. apa dia benar benar akan menemabakku atau mungkin ada maksud tersnebunyi. Tapi, nggak apa apa kalau aku berharap sedikit.

"hye rin!. Ada jaejoong tuh di bawah!"teriak mama di bawah. Aku baru sadar kalau aku punya jaji belajar sama jaejoong. Apa harus aku mengundurnya dan berpura pura ada janvi sama temenku.

Aku langsung berlari ke bawah. Aku harus siap bisa bohong dnegannya. Bagaimanapun, aku harus tetap bsia ada di kencan ini. Dia menunggku di depan ruang tamu dnegan satu rak buku. Maybe. Aku bakal bosan dengannya kalau beljar terus. Jadi, elbih baik aku bohong untuk kebaikanku sendiri. Bolehkan?. Aku capek melihat wajahnya yang terus membuat bhtaiku berdebar debar.

"oppa!"teriakku menghampirinya. Aku tahu matanya melihat vseluruh perubahan pakaianku. Gaun seksi dan memakai make up sesekali saat aku ingin mengahadiri pesta seperti ini. Ya. Pesta kencam yang harus ku bohongi di depanku orang yang ku sukai

"kamu ...". guammnya melihat perubahanku dari ujung kaki sampai rambut. "mau kemana?!"teriaknya mengagetkanku.

"kamu kenapa sih?!". Kataku kesal. Apa dia nggak tahu kalau jantungku lemah

"sorry. Mau kemana?. Masa belavar pake baju kayak gini"katanya mengenyitkan dahi dnegan bingung.

"aku... aku mau pergi ke epsta ma temen"kataku berbohong sedikit ragu. "eumm..."

"nggak!"ujarnya tegas.

"ap-apa?!"kataku, bingung

"yagh.. besuk kita ulangan, kan?. Vadinya kamu nggak boleh keluar. Udah tahu kalau otakmu kecil!". Ujarnya menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya. Benar benar ingin ku bunuh lelaki ini!.

"nggak!. Aku mau pergi!"kataku nggak mau kalah.

"kalau begitu... loe pergi atau ..."dia seperti berpikir.

"atau apa?!. Aku tetap mau pergi!"teriakku nggak mau kalah. Mama menghampiri kami dnegan tiba tiba. Aku saja hampir kaget saat dia ada di sampingku.

"udah.. kamu belajar aja. Besuk kan bisa"kata mama membela jaejoong.

"mahh..". kataku cemeerut menatap mama.

Tatapan mama mengancam. Aku mengambil hp dan meng sms junsu. Setelah itu, aku melirik jaejoong dnegan kesal. Aku nggak mau melihatnya!.

Dia menjelaskan dan aku hanya memainkan pensil ini dan mencoret coret kertas dngean kesal. Jaejoong tak menghiraukan kekesalanku. Dia tetap menjelaskan meski aku nggak mendengarkannya. Aku menghela nafas kesal lalu beranjak meningglkan jaejoong.

"heh!"panggilnya. aku tak menoleh. Aku bervalan mengambil minum. Dia menarik lenganku dengan kasar."aku biacar dneganmu!". Katanya tegas. Aku mulai membencinya!. Tapi, wajahnya benar benar berubah seperi saat aku selalu bersamanya. Aku semakin takut menatapnya dan aku ingin skelai menangis saat dia mulai mencengkram tanganku sangat erat.

"lepas!". Benatakku mencoba melepaskan tanganku dari cengkramannya.

Dia semain mencengkram tanganku dnegan kasar. Aku hampir merintih kessakitan. Tapi, dia mulai melihat tangisanku. Dia merenggangkan cengkramannya. Aku mengurut tanganku pelan karena sakit. Ku tatap matany dnegan kesal. Aku berlari masuk kamar. Dia hanya diam dan mungkin , [asti ini bukan mungkin!, dia menunduk menyesal.


End file.
